The Chaos Horse
by Daniel Shinigami
Summary: The Seven are attacking. Yusuke and his gang however cannot take them alone, So Koenma decided to enlist some help. Name? Ranma, The Chaos Horse. R n R ! A teaser I will work on in the future. Slight hints of cursing and violence.
1. Chaos Horse Prologue

Disclaimer : Ranma and Yu Yu Hakusho do not belong to me. Slight hints of King of Fighter and Street Fighter, Also not mine.

The Chaos Horse :

Prologue : The Chaos Horse

"Tell me the story of the Chaos Horse again, mommy!" The little boy cried out ecstatically. The mother of the boy shushed him and tucked him into his little bed. Slowly, but assuredly, she told the boy the story of the Chaos Assassin.

"Once a upon a time," the mother said quietly, "There was a little town called Nerima, it was a happy little town, with many people and many animals. Sometimes the people there became animals when they were splashed with cold water." The mother paused and smiled when she heard her son yawn loudly. She continued,

"But there was one man who didn't turn into a animal, but rather a girl." She stifled a giggle when she heard her son gasp.

"He had four fiancées, and many rivals. He was always sad his life was so miserable, so one day, he decided to go on a training trip. His father and fiancée refused to let him go, but in the end, he got his way. He left for 14 days and 14 nights, and when he did come back to the little town of Nerima, he found out that everyone was gone." The little boy grasped his mother's sleeve.

"He soon after found out a very strong and evil demon had made them all disappear. The man was very mad, so he went after the demon and fought him with all he was worth. The man had won in the end, but at a heavy price. All his friends and family were gone." The little boy held on to his mother's sleeve a bit harder.

"From that day on, he swore to avenge his friends and family. He hunted evil demons day and night, making them pay for their crimes, and from there, he called himself the Chaos Horse, because he was so unpredictable like Chaos and wild and free like a horse." The mother finished. The boy yawned loudly again before asking sleepily,

"What did he look like mommy?" The mother replied,

"Well, a lot of people say he is 12 feet tall, with a angry temper, and a vile sense of humor." The boy shivered slightly before answering,

"I sure wouldn't want to meet the Chaos Horse."

00

"ACHOO!"

Ranma, a.k.a. Chaos Horse, rubbed his nose, wondering if another cold was along the way. He raised his arm slightly before replying,

"Hey bartender, another beer." The portly bartender came up to Ranma with a refilled glass of cold beer. He handed it to Ranma, as he chugged it down with incredible speed. The bartender sighed as he asked Ranma humorously,

"Another bad day Ranma?" Ranma slammed down the beer mug. He burped loudly before answering with a slight slur in his tone,

"You better believe it Jack, I helped a bunch of girls in colorful fukus fight a demon that looked like a mailbox back in Juuban. When I beat that thing easily, those amateurs who called themselves demon hunters had the gall to say I was a demon too! When I proved I wasn't a demon, the girl in the orange fuku and the girl in the green fuku, threw themselves at me like I was some slab of meat!" Ranma snorted loudly before replying,

"Last time I help them out." The bartender guffawed out loud before patting Ranma in the back.

"Don't worry! You'll find yours soon enough." Ranma snorted once again before muttering under his voice,

"I doubt it."

00

"Is everything going according to plan?" A handsome man with a calm expression on his face replied. The man with the red leather jacket across him kneeled down before replying,

"Yes, Fallen Angel." The man smiled wickedly before answering,

"Very well, you are dismissed, Sniper."

00

"Damn Kuwabara! Did you always suck this bad?" Yusuke yelled out heartily. Kuwabara's face turned red with anger as he launched another battalion of fast jabs. However, Yusuke dodged them with ease, and yawned a bit to make Kuwabara angrier. He slid under Kuwabara's punch, and countered with a fist to the chin.

"OUCH!" Kuwabara yelled out as he leapt back, his hands grasping his slightly bruised chin. He shouted out all sorts of curses as he kept jumping up and down like a spoiled brat. Yusuke laughed out loud before saying,

"Come on you pansy, not my fault you suck as hell!" Kuwabara retorted,

"Well we can't all be as strong as you can we?" Kuwabara charged again, his fist pulled back as he prepared to land Yusuke a hard punch to the cheek.

"Kuwabara?" Kuwabara immediately came to a halt and looked up with a face of pure joy. He knew that voice. He looked over the general area before locating Yukina and his sister, walking in sync towards them. His face lit up as he ran towards her. He slid on the ground with his knees and appeared right before Yukina, his hands clasped together in a begging motion as he asked,

"Yukina! Oh Please Please heal this boo-boo that the mean Yusuke gave me! Please Plea-URK!" Kuwabara cried out as he was punched in the face by his sister, Shizuru. She had a slightly agitated look on his face as she glared at her brother.

"You're going to get soft if you keep getting Yukina to heal you." Shizuru said, a bit angry at her brother. She then looked at Yusuke with a slight curious look.

"Why do you keep picking fights with my brother?" Shizuru asked. Yusuke shrugged before answering,

"Not much of a challenge anymore around here since I beat the black tournament." Shizuru rolled her eyes as she felt Yusuke's ego rise. He, however didn't notice as he continued,

"I don't think anything will be of a challenge anymore nowadays." Yusuke paused as he heard his suitcase, the one Koenma had given him in case of emergencies, ring. He opened it and viewed a distressed Koenma on the other end. He didn't seem to notice Yusuke for a moment before snapping out of his daze and replying,

"Yusuke? We got big trouble."

"What is it?" Yusuke asked eagerly, finally happy that something new was going to happen. However, Koenma's face seem to grow darker as he replied,

"We have a new enemy. They are called 'The Seven'." Yusuke scoffed, saying they didn't sound so tough. Koenma smiled weakly before saying,

"Your overconfidence will be your downfall. However, I have enlisted some help." Kuwabara shoved Yusuke out of the way.

"Who is it Koenma?"

"His name is Ranma, alias, The Chaos Horse."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

TBC.

Full Metal Alchemist won't be as updated as much as I want it to be. So in the meantime, I'm going to make a new story. The Chaos Horse is obviously Ranma, and it will show more of his horrid past in later chapters. This is like during the beginning of the 'Chapter Black' Series in Yu Yu Hakusho. Tell me what you think, Suggestions are greatly appreciated. Thanks for Your Support, Daniel Shinigami.

Ja'ne!


	2. Chaos Horse Prologue: Revised

**Disclaimer :**

**Ranma and Yu Yu Hakusho do not belong to me. Slight hints of King of Fighter and Street Fighter, Also not mine. I'd also like to thank Insane Blight for making this fic possible. You, my good sir, are the greatest fanfiction writer to have ever lived(at least in my opinion). Sorry for taking some of your ideas, or at least ideas you got from Yu Yu Hakusho and put them in your fic.**

**The Chaos Horse :**

**Prologue : The Chaos Horse**

Once a upon a time, There was a little town called Nerima, it was a happy little town, with many people and many animals. Sometimes the people there became animals when they were splashed with cold water.

But there was one boy who didn't turn into a animal, but rather a girl.

He had four fiancées, and many rivals. He was always sad his life was so miserable, so one day, he decided to go on a training trip. His father and fiancée refused to let him go, but in the end, he got his way. He left for 14 days and 14 nights, and when he did come back to the little town of Nerima, he found out that everyone he knew and loved were killed.

Soon after, he found out a evil and powerful demon named **Akuma** had killed them. Akuma was once a regular man, seeking the power of demons and in the end, he got what he had searched for. Akuma had been looking for the world's greatest fighters, to challenge and kill them. In the end, he went crazy with power.

The boy was very mad, so he went after Akuma and fought him with all he was worth, but the demon was much stronger than the boy. He tried his very best, but lost in the end. The demon tortured the boy viciously, waiting for him to cry out for mercy, but the boy did not give in for his will to live kept him going. He begged to the heavens to give him the power to avenge his family. After 4 days of non-stop torture, the boy had died.

The demon roared out triumphantly as he tore out the man's heart. However, the boy's heart strangely kept beating. It shone black as it exploded, a excruciating amount of blood staining the demon's face. He looked at the boy, who was currently floating in the air, spasming with light piercing out of his eyes and mouth. His wounds healing at unbelievable speeds as the boy stood up once again, the hole where his heart was suppose to be, a black heart taking it's place.

The boy was amazed at the power coursing through his veins. He gripped his hands into fists as his entire body shone with a golden aura. The demon Akuma gaped unbelievably at the boy who had gained the power of legendary **'Sei Kou'** Ki. The boy smiled sadistically as he fought the demon again, this time with a much more malicious intent. He had defeated the demon easily, completely annihilating him from the face of the earth, however, with a price. He had lost his humanity, gaining the name '**Master of the Fist'**. He became half demon, a hybrid, as some people would call him. However, that did not get him down. He sealed himself from old memories, holding onto a happy façade whenever around other people, a calm façade when fighting.

From that day on, he became a mercenary of sorts, hunting evil demons day and night, making them pay for their crimes, and from there, he called himself the **Chaos Horse**.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Is everything going according to plan?" A handsome man with a calm expression on his face replied. The man with the red leather jacket across him kneeled down before replying,

"Yes, **Dark Angel**." The man smiled wickedly before answering,

"Very well, you are dismissed, **Sniper**."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Damn Kuwabara! Did you always suck this bad?" Yusuke yelled out heartily. Kuwabara's face turned red with anger as he launched another battalion of fast jabs. However, Yusuke dodged them with ease, and yawned a bit to make Kuwabara angrier. He slid under Kuwabara's punch, and countered with a fist to the chin.

"OUCH!" Kuwabara yelled out as he leapt back, his hands grasping his slightly bruised chin. He shouted out all sorts of curses as he kept jumping up and down like a spoiled brat. Yusuke laughed out loud before saying,

"Come on you pansy, not my fault you suck as hell!" Kuwabara retorted,

"Well we can't all be as strong as you can we?" Kuwabara charged again, his fist pulled back as he prepared to land Yusuke a hard punch to the cheek.

"Kuwabara?" Kuwabara immediately came to a halt and looked up with a face of pure joy. He knew that voice. He looked over the general area before locating Yukina and his sister, walking in sync towards them. His face lit up as he ran towards her. He slid on the ground with his knees and appeared right before Yukina, his hands clasped together in a begging motion as he asked,

"Yukina! Oh Please Please heal this boo-boo that the mean Yusuke gave me! Please Plea-URK!" Kuwabara cried out as he was punched in the face by his sister, Shizuru. She had a slightly agitated look on his face as she glared at her brother.

"You're going to get soft if you keep getting Yukina to heal you." Shizuru said, a bit angry at her brother. She then looked at Yusuke with a slight curious look.

"Why do you keep picking fights with my brother?" Shizuru asked. Yusuke shrugged before answering,

"There isn't much of a challenge around here since I defeated Toguro in the Dark Tournament, besides, I doubt any demon would want to challenge me after that little show during the fight." Shizuru rolled her eyes as she felt Yusuke's ego rise. He, however didn't notice as he continued,

"I don't think anything will be of a challenge anymore nowadays." Yusuke paused as he heard his suitcase, the one Koenma had given him in case of emergencies, ring. He opened it and viewed a distressed Koenma on the other end. He didn't seem to notice Yusuke for a moment before snapping out of his daze and replying,

"Yusuke? We got big trouble."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What the hell?"

Yusuke launched a series of punches, trying to score a hit with the newly discovered enemy, Sensui. Sensui dodged with extreme precision, looking as if he wasn't moving at all. He slammed his fist into Yusuke's stomach, causing Yusuke to lurch forward as he was launched off his feet, landing on his stomach 20 feet away. He snapped back on his feet, his index finger and thumb in a gun-like motion. His index finger glowed with blue spirit energy as he yelled out loud,

**"REIKAI SANDAN!"** ( **spirit gun, go figure** ;) Sensui did not try to dodge at all, which Yusuke found a bit peculiar, but waited it's impact nonetheless.

He smiled triumphantly as he heard the resounding boom. His glee turned to horror as a ball of ki came roaring at him. He tried to dodge, but to no avail as he was hit by the ball of ki squarely in the chest. He cried out in pain as the burning sensation overtook his senses. He landed on his knees, his entire body smoking. He stood up, his knees slightly shaking, and looked in Sensui's direction, and there he stood, an emotionless expression on his face.

Sensui smiled cruelly as he prepared for another ki strike. He jumped high in mid-air, using a spinning notion with his right leg as he made a large ball of ki appear beneath him. He kicked it with inhuman strength, the imprint still on the ball of ki as it prepared to attack Yusuke once again.

Yusuke raised his index finger and thumb once again, the index finger charging with ki. He fired the energy ball of spirit energy, but to no avail as it was enveloped in Sensui's own attack. He fell to his knees once again, the energy in him spent.

**"Dragon Fist!"**

**(CRACKLE CRACKLE)**

**(BOOOM!)**

Sensui frowned a bit, wondering who had interrupted his and Yusuke's little 'sparring' lesson. He felt a high ki signature, coming from where Yusuke was. Was it Yusuke? Most likely not.

Koenma must've hired someone to help Yusuke's little band of friends. Sensui thought.

Once the smoke cleared, Sensui got a good look at who had stopped his attack.

It was a man, 5'11 in height. He wore a blackish-grey martial arts dogi, sleeves and leggings torn for easier movement. On the back of his doji was imprinted 'Master of the Fist'. He wore a red karate belt and black kung-fu shoes. He had a very handsome face, his hair tied back in a ponytail. His Bluish-gray eyes shone mischievously, a confident smirk apparent on his lips.

Yusuke groaned slightly in pain as he met the stranger's eyes. He asked weakly,

"Who are you?" The man's grin widened as he replied,

"Ranma Saotome, age 20, Chaos Horse/Mercenary."

**TBC.**

**This fight is when the whole gang is at someone's (I forgot who) apartment, after the fight with Kuwabara against Seaman. This is also after Sniper launched rocks in through the window of the apartment, and when everyone went outside to see Yusuke fight Shinobu Sensui. This is like during the middle of the battle.**

**I revised it a bit to make it seem a little more interesting. Yusuke may seem weaker in my fic than the original text, but I had to so it could fit my story. I assure you he won't stay weak forever, just for the time being. Tell me which version you prefer and I will concentrate on that story. Some of you may not understand how this whole thing happened, but like I said, it will be explained in due time. This is like during the beginning of the 'Chapter Black' Series in Yu Yu Hakusho. Tell me what you think, Suggestions are greatly appreciated. Thanks for Your Support, Daniel Shinigami.**

**Ja'ne!**


	3. Chapter 1 : Who is Chaos Horse?

**Disclaimer : Ranma, Street Fighter, and Yu Yu Hakusho do not belong to me. All ideas revolving around all three Anime are not mine either, Slight Hints of King of Fighters, not mine.**

**Chaos Horse :**

**Chapter 1 : Who is Chaos Horse?**

"Do you think it was wise to send the Chaos Horse to assist Yusuke sir?" the jittery, blue ogre asked. Koenma held his palms together, his eyes serious, his posture calm. He sighed and answered,

"He may be a mercenary, but heistrustworthy. Although I am not sure if he will listen to our commands, he will definitely protect Yusuke and his friends, that I'm sure of.

The slightly bald ogre paced back and forth, millions of questions streaming through his head. He tilted his head towards Koenma, a worried expression on his face.

"Do you think he can beat Sensui, Sir?" Koenma's expression darkened.

"I am almost certain of it."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Who are you, if you don't mind me asking." Sensui wondered how this man had appeared without him sensing it. No doubt a demon of some sort, his aura told it all. Ranma stood up lazily, his eyes telling nothing of what he was thinking. He tilted his head wearily towards Sensui and then asked in a tired voice,

"Are you Shinobu Sensui, Black Angel and Ex-Spirit Detective?" Everyone in the background gasped in disbelief. Sensui nodded in acknowledgement.

"So, Koenma sent you, there is no doubt about that. Did he order you to assassinate me too?" Ranma chuckled while shaking his head back and forth before answering,

"No, the kid just told me to stop you from opening the gates of Makai or some shit like that, not like it really matters to me. I would've never come if it wasn't for the fight Koenma promised you'd give me." Sensui smiled serenely.

Sniper, who had been watching the slight conversation between Sensui and the mercenary warrior, got bored, deciding to get one with his mission on hand. Kurama had a calm expression on his face, watching the fight with determination, his intelligent mind configuring what was currently going on.

"Well then, you came to fight me, did you not? Come and get me."

Ranma charged forward at blinding speeds, meeting Sensui face to face, launching fast jabs and blows to try to overwhelm his opponent.

However, Sensui blocked all attacks, retaliating with incredible and powerful kicks that left Ranma slightly dazed. He flipped backwards and rubbed his slightly sore arm. He smiled knowingly before saying,

"The Resshuuken, incredible. You truly are as good as Koenma says you are." Ranma stretched his arms in the air while yawning loudly. He opened one eye to meet Sensui's and said,

"Well since you're serious, looks like I'll have to stop playing around." His eyes flashed red as he sped forward once again, easily dispatching Sensui's meager technique with raw speed and power. He slammed his fist into Sensui's chest, making him soar and crash into a building nearby.

**"ReiKou Resshuuken!"**

A wizzing ball of bluish spirit energy hit Ranma squarely in the stomach. He lurched forward and grunted slightly as the fizzed out reiki ball left a slight imprint on his unbelievably tough dogi.

Sensui launched himself at Ranma, making a series of consecutive jabs and kicks at the mercenary's torso and face. Ranma dodged under and kicked at Sensui's leg twice, allowing him easier access as he slammed his palm upwards at Sensui's chin.

Sensui flipped in the air and landed aerodynamically 15 feet away. He rushed first, going straight for the knockout blow. Ranma dodged to the left, but Sensui pushed harder, throwing a complicated series of punches and kicks. Ranma felt a kick to his abdominal as he was pushed back a bit.

He dug his toes into the ground and pushed himself forward as he slid under Sensui. He reared back his right fist that shone with bluish red ki while crying out,

**"SHOURYUU KEN!"**

He ducked down farther and slammed a flaming, ki powered, fist underneath Sensui's chin as the energy charge up rocketed Ranma upwards in a spinning motion, causing Sensui to fly through the air. He impacted several small buildings, causing their remains to fall over his entire body.

Sensui rose from the rubble made from his impact, a giant aura of blue reiki visible over his body. He staggered forward as another ball of reiki appeared over his palm.

**"Goushiki ReiKou Resshuuken!"**

Two compact balls of reiki sped at Ranma, both spinning at such extreme speeds it made the air around them distorted. Ranma pulled back both hands over one side, in between both palms gathering large amounts of ki. When a crackling ball of red/blue ki swirled in his hands, he thrust both palms forward and yelled out,

**"HADOU KEN!"**

A short stream of built up ki rushed at Sensui's two reiki balls, the impact causing static and lightning to spread over the entire field. Eventually, the stream of ki overcame the reiki balls, continuing its way to hit Sensui directly in the stomach, chest, arms, and just above the knees.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"D-Did you see that Kurama?" Yusuke asked, obviously shocked from the battle between Sensui and the Chaos Horse.

"Yes, Yusuke, although I do not expect any less from the Legendary Chaos Horse." Kurama said. Yusuke looked at him with a confused expression on his face.

"What do you mean Legendary Chaos Horse? Do you know this guy Kurama?" Kurama nodded knowingly, answering Yusuke's foolish question with a reply,

"I do not know of him directly, but rumors told of a powerful demon slayer appearing out of no where exactly 3 years ago. No one took serious notice of him you see, for he was how you would say, a 'newbie' around the demon territories." Kurama said distinctly as Yusuke followed along to what he was saying.

"Many people say the Chaos Horse is a demon of sorts, but that is impossible for he has great amounts of human life energy within him. Youkai blood flows also, which would make him a type of hybrid, half demon if you will." Kurama finished.

"So, does that mean he beat Sensui?" Hiei interrupted Yusuke's question,

"Sensui isn't dead, you fool. Despite what he is expressing, his aura has not been disrupted once, which could mean only one thing. He has been holding back at least fifty percent of his energy during the fight. However, the move the mercenary used at the end caused his life energy to waver a bit."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Is that all you got Sensui?" Ranma asked, picking into his ear with his pinky quite obnoxiously. He stopped and gazed seriously at the collapsed abandoned building, feeling a large, fluctuating energy signature.

Sensui rose from the rubble, his clothes in rags as he stood straight, no longer staggering or limping he was beforehand. He combed his slightly fuzzed hair with his fingers as he said with a smile,

"You are very good Mr. Ranma, those two last attacks actually hurt." Ranma waved his hand modestly and replied,

"Please, just Ranma will do." Sensui nodded. He leapt high in the air backwards and steadied himself on a steel handle bar on top of a 15 story building. He slightly yelled out,

"We will definitely meet again." He winked out of existence, disappearing from visible view. Ranma smiled knowingly as he himself disappeared, leaving a slight patch of smoke in his wake, leaving Yusuke and his gang confused as to what had happened.

**TBC.**

**I am in a hurry, Sorry if it seems so short. More will be shown about Ranma's mysterious past in later chapters. Tell me what you think, Please R & R, Suggestions are greatly appreciated. Thanks for Your Support, Daniel Shinigami.**

**Ja'ne!**


	4. Chapter 2 : Hear me Roar

**Disclaimer : Ranma, Street Fighter, Yu Yu Hakusho do not belong to me. All ideas revolving around all three Anime do not belong to me either. A lot of Hints of King of Fighters, not mine.**

**The Chaos Horse :**

**Chapter 2 : Hear me Roar**

"Who the fuck are you?"

The humanoid demon roared as it launched another battalion of rapid youki blasts at the apparent demon slayer after it's blood. It moved forward and let loose a series of ferocious kicks and punches at it's opponent. The gray dogi wearing demon slayer weaved and dodged all the strikes, retaliating with a ki powered punch to the demon's skull.

The demon felt it's energy drain from it's body as it looked up to meet the furious red eyes of the ponytailed demon slayer. Red lightning crackled around his body as his skin grew darker. In a chilling voice, the demon slayer said,

"For your crimes demon of Makai world, your fate is to be decided by the Supreme Master of the Fist. Your death shall be quick and painless."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Who is this guy Koenma!"

Koenma, in his teenage body, sighed while rubbing his eyes with both hands. His pacifier still intact in his mouth, he replied,

"Don't worry about him Yusuke, he's just someone I hired to take care of you, that's all." Yusuke growled defiantly as he answered,

"Forget about that! I'm asking who this joker is, not why you hired him as my babysitter. And besides, I can take care of myself!" Koenma smiled meekly as he shrugged his shoulders. Kurama, who had been silent during the whole conversation, said,

"This is no laughing matter Yusuke, this man is a vicious demon hunter. He hunts demons with a malicious intent, and is feared for his trademark red eyes, like Akuma himself." Yusuke scratched the top of his head curiously as he wondered who this Akuma was. However, Koenma was there to answer his mental question,

"Akuma is a humanoid S-Class demon, if that's what you were wondering. He was our mistake for he was the first human to enter the Makai Realm. Our agents searched for him, but just as we feared, we were much too late. He became consumed by the powers of the demon of hell, thus the name Akuma. It was also our fault he was released into the human realm 50 years ago." Yusuke, still a bit confused, asked another question,

"But, If this guy was released 50 years ago, how come I've never heard of him in the news and junk?" This time it was Kurama who answered his question,

"Even though Akuma had been too consumed by the powers of the demon, his battle-lust was still apparent. He did not destroy countless cities nor did he slaughter innocent people, but rather he searched and fought the strongest fighters in the world. Major Bison, a psychopathic dictator, and a heartless mafia leader, Geese Howard, arranged several tournaments for the most incredible fighters in the world which people called _'The Street Fighters_' or '_King of Fighters_", which of course attracted the battle-lusted Akuma like a moth to a light." Kurama finished as Koenma continued,

"Bison sought the power of Akuma, and Geese sought the power of the Orochi descendants. In the end, Bison had died to a fighter named 'Ryu' and Geese had died to both fighters 'Terry Bogard' and 'Iori Yagami'. Akuma had not been heard for 10 years, as he continued his search for the world's elite fighters. 3 years ago, Akuma showed up again in the little town called Nerima, in search of the incredible fighter who defeated the A-Class Phoenix Demon Demi-God, Saffron. 10 years had proved to be too much for Akuma, as he went crazy with power. He slaughtered all residents of Nerima, hoping to narrow the search down in hopes of finding the legendary fighter." Yusuke tried his best to process everything both informants had said, realizing this 'Chaos Horse' was much more than he seemed.

"But, what happened to the fighter you guys were talking about?" Koenma grimaced slightly as he answered,

"For that, we do not know. All we heard were that a vicious fight took place when he had come back. In the end, only the fighter rose, Akuma apparently dead if that was the case." Yusuke looked at Kurama and asked,

"What was his name?"Koenma grimly answered with a frown on his face,

"Ranma Saotome."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**(Flashback)**

**"PSYCHO BALL!"**

**"HADOU KEN!"**

Both energy blasts clashed, red and purple lightning crackling over the entire arena. Ryu kept his energy on check, as his palms conjured another ki blast. Bison smiled viciously as he threw rapid Psycho balls, each overcoming Ryu's nerve senses with extreme amounts of pain.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**"SHIKYO HANA!"**

**"POWER GYSER!"**

Both Iori Yagami and Terry Bogard jumped high in the air, releasing their most powerful techniques.

**"RAGING STORM!"**

Iori and Terry both cried out in pain as a literal storm of energy rose from the point where they both struck down, showering they're surroundings with destructive energy. It seems all three of our heroes, Ryu, Iori, and Terry were losing the battle quite badly. However, like they say, what doesn't kill you, will only make you stronger.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ryu rose from the ground, his entire body smoking. Bison roared with laughter as he yelled out,

"You just don't know when to give up do you!" **"RAPID PSYCHO BALL!"**

Bison's hands blurred as he launched a battalion of purple energy balls, each intent to create great harm to Ryu. However, Ryu was not going down with a fight. With a determined gleam in his eye, he pulled back both hands to one side of his hip, in between his palms a large crackling aura of blue ki. Just before the Psycho balls hit him, he cried out,

**"SHINKU HADOU KEN!"**

An enormous wave of blue ki roared towards Bison as it incinerated Bison's psycho balls, and hit him squarely on his entire body. No cry of pain nor a whimper was heard as wave after wave streamed onto his body. Ryu stopped as he fell to his knees, his entire energy reserves empty. On the other side of the field, an apparent mound of ash was seen.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**"Ultimate RAGING STORM!"**

"I WON'T LOSE!" Terry and Iori yelled out in unison as they sped forward, their entire bodies glowing with ki.

**" ULTIMATE GOUKA RIPPUKU!"**

**"SUPREME BURNING KNUCKLE!"**

Geese's raging storm disappeared as he felt his entire body burning with with purple fire. His skin blackened as Terry unleashed his Supreme Burning knuckle to finish.

Both Terry and Iori were on their knees, panting loudly as they saw Geese's unmoving, blackened, body imprinted to the arena wall. In another arena, Ryu thought the same thing as both companions.

_'I won.'_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The tan, red haired man wearing a black dogi, walked down the black tar road, the sun gleaming on the back of his neck. His aura made everything around him burn and disappear into ashes. He stopped in front of a sign and glared maniacally at what it had said. He smiled wickedly as he continued on to find his next challenger. On the sign, it read in slightly melted letters,

**'NERIMA – NEXT 2 MILES'**

000000

**TBC.**

**Next chapter will explain all about Ranma's past, a flashback of some sorts. I'll explain everything in due time, so be patient. I will explain how Ranma learned the Hadou Ken, Shouryu Ken, and all that junk in later chapters.**

**Tell me What you think, Please R & R, Suggestions are greatly appreciated. Thanks For Your Support, Daniel Shinigami.**

**Ja'ne!**


End file.
